


【hannigram AU/拔杯/二战AU】挽歌【练笔向，复健专用】

by number55555



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: M/M, WW2 AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 纳粹军官汉尼拔/犹太威尔





	【hannigram AU/拔杯/二战AU】挽歌【练笔向，复健专用】

**Author's Note:**

> 历史内容全部和现实无关，对这段历史不能报以‘二次创作’心态的话还是请点X，不想引战

“高层不会在犹太人身上介意数字之类的细节问题，而我们首长所考虑的大事……是，比克瑙的养禽营绝对是帝国必不可少的部分，我所强调的只是奥斯维辛的日常工作不能没有人管理……”

三位一体的厄运女神从门锁眼儿里溜进来，绕过留声机上旋转的黑胶唱片，将诸上窸窸窣窣的低语吹进汉尼拔•莱科特的耳道，混合出怪味的‘音乐’——自捷克斯洛伐克全境被控后，柏林的电话便总以‘东线局势’的幌子，重复着一次又一次次的监视、问责和施压，诸类盖世太保们的常用伎俩——盖世太保，那群住在云头上面的政客真正关心的只是从波兰肥沃的土地上挤尽每滴牛奶，再灌进帝国日渐庞大、蛮横贪婪的肠胃。  
不过，这样的后勤工作在汉尼拔看来总强过战火纷飞的前线数万倍了。他自认与‘野心家’不同，较之柏林人对权利和金钱的向往，他更关爱自我，深信着‘青春期遭遇的事故对个人心理和价值观均有着无比恐怖的作用……’，这些与时代背景近乎无关的知识。  
“在法国留学的岁月刻骨的改变了我，比起战争和勋章，我更想活在音乐和艺术当中，做个与世无争的人。”  
这便是汉尼拔常挂在嘴边的话，时不时拿出来晒一晒，在酒会上对第三帝国政权风暴中心的将军老爷们坦诚自我，而他确是个享乐主义的重症患者——在得知除去前线外也无法留在维也纳后，他情愿调离柏林，接下了奥斯维辛集中营提供的管理工作。  
一晃三年过去。  
现在，1943年冬天，奥斯维辛在盖世太保授意下，从原本安宁的华沙郊野小镇变为帝国最大、且最繁忙的集中营——这意味着严格的户籍监控，交通管控，物资供应紧缩——你若在寥寥无人的街道偶尔瞥见衣着皮裘、大摇大摆的人，那便必然是军队、警卫兵和特务三者之一。  
被管理局准许进出此地的交通枢纽只有帝国将军们的汽车，或穿过集中营的铁皮火车，载着一箱箱战俘和政治犯，飘在遥远欧洲的硝烟与人类对死亡最纯粹的畏惧。  
这期间，汉尼拔进入了管理局的领导层。

“哦不，鲁道夫将军，我的大人绝不敢违逆命令的！他是真的生了病，我发誓……”

办公室门外的交涉终于陷入了绝境，但汉尼拔还没有救援的心情，因为佯装发病是他本人的主意。他不想为已然确定的政治陷阱进行交涉，独坐在办公室内听唱片机吱呀跳跃的舞曲，回忆上次舞会中鲁道夫夫人与自己种种不安人心的社交辞令。

“以你的才华，我亲爱的莱科特，你应当呆在比克瑙，那地方比起奥斯维辛更靠近布达、加悔泽和赖斯科。奥斯维辛入口的食材并不新鲜，你明白我的意思。”  
“将军夫人，允许我假设您这是为了‘宴会’的问题迁怒于我，将我赶去更远的乡下。”  
“呵，你倒还记得自己已经很久都没有举办过‘宴会’了。”  
“因为我最近并没有举办‘宴会’的思绪。”  
“难道你的‘宴会’比独角兽还难寻？”  
“……还不至于。”  
“好极了。我会向我丈夫提议让你去比克瑙，莱科特，实际上我前天还去过那地方，要知道乡下风光也不见得太过无趣，毕竟奥斯维辛当年也是一滩烂泥，这还真亏了希姆莱大人的英明决策……”

电话结束了，门被叩响三声。  
“请进。”  
汉尼拔心不在焉的手和眼睛终于离开了公案桌上平摊的意大利诗集，望向关门后站定敬礼的警卫兵兰德尔•蒂尔。年轻人脸色苍白，晃着一双略见稚嫩的眼睛，半张开单薄的嘴唇支吾几声后最终按下紧张，吐出一连串失望和愧疚的词句。  
“鲁道夫将军说他今天上午已经发了调令，是因为天气吹断了电报缆线，才特地打电话通知。很抱歉，大人，我恐怕我们真的要离开这。”  
“请劳烦代我向维修部门表达愤怒，兰德尔，缆线的加固工作在八月就该完成。”实则汉尼拔的情绪颇为安详，甚至有些不为所动的说，“我已经多次强调过，这里北临波罗的海入海口，气候与欧洲中枢地带完全不同。”  
“明白，但是……大人，既然鲁道夫将军已经下了调令，我们何不将这些交给后来的。”  
“没必要为既定事实斗气。”  
“原谅我，我马上就去与相关负责人落实。”  
“也请顺便在晚餐前将调任的消息通知下去。”  
“是。”  
如此，便启程吧，哪里都没什么不同。  
汉尼拔用抹淡薄的笑意对忠心耿耿的警卫官表达了感谢，起身去壁炉对面，展开咖啡桌上的区域地形图。窗外橘色的夕阳令他投在地图上的影子狭长锋利，他伸手丈量了几番奥斯维辛到比克瑙的车程，随口哼出几节来历不明的小曲。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在第三帝国，任何有军衔、又出身贵族的长官大人都不可能将‘调职’简化为‘从一幢府邸搬迁至另一处地方’的运输工程——帝国内一切与权力挂钩的运作都将纵穿过整个统治阶级，接收调令，职务交接，发表对‘元首’感激涕零的演讲，通宵达旦的告别晚会，官方程序必不可少。  
这期间，汉尼拔还有收拾自己庞大的家私，大至床褥木柜小到几把餐刀，全是他亲力亲为，字面上的意思。毕竟莱科特家族至今还没有一位当事的女夫人，而他也不希望将自己的财富交给某双不受信任的手，被随性打包进几个缺少锁头的行李。  
每一项留在汉尼拔身边作伴的‘东西’都是他精选的心爱之物，他的家族画像，十几幅亲笔著名的画作，东洋的屏风与丝绸礼服，三把购自法国名家之手的小提琴更是不容损坏的收藏珍品。至于其他 ‘落字’的纸，汉尼拔用壁炉火处理了一批，余下要紧的都打包随身携带，其中少不了几本他看家的手抄食谱，‘宴会’专用。  
半个月后，终于，三卡车‘莱科特家族资产’先于新长官本人到达了比克瑙集中营。当地的管理局专派出几十个卫兵表达敬意，这支迎接家具的队伍、摩托车和汽车组成的鸦群大叫嚣着‘万岁’，飞离比克瑙市镇狭窄落败的街巷，穿过郊野荒芜的农庄。它们光亮漆黑的翅膀上都烙有统一的鲜红符号，有心的在远处望去，视野上浩浩荡荡的活力也别有番深邃的风味。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“又有新到的魔鬼头子了，就在昨天晚上，女监那边听了整晚的钢琴曲。”  
阿拉娜•布鲁姆嘶哑的嗓音擦过隔离网的孔缝，细弱的仿佛分秒就能被人群的嘈杂冲散，却又意外清晰的、冷冽的刺进威尔的脑袋，如同这深冬清晨的冷风，让他少眠的脑袋清醒异常。  
他实则更想询问阿比盖尔的情况，或是以‘那魔鬼头子喜欢怎样的曲子’假装乐观，但直觉和情绪几日间吞噬了威尔的活力，令他脑袋耷拉，胆怯于去看铁丝网对面的阿拉娜，直盯着眼前另一个岣嵝的背脊——另一个倒霉鬼，犹太人，他的同胞——他逼迫自己数这瘦小肩背上被老鼠啃出窟窿的单薄布料，一边小心翼翼的迈着步子，与半臂外同在放风的阿拉娜保持并行的距离。  
每天两次的放风是他们确认彼此还活着仅有的机会了。可就在昨天，阿拉娜告诉他阿比盖尔因过度悲伤染了严重的风寒，那可怜女孩儿无时无刻的咳嗽，没办法起床，这样的描述让威尔吞了满口的担忧，做了整晚与死相关的噩梦。  
他还不敢问，留恋着阿拉娜还无比坚韧的音调。  
“暂时，我们还打探不到这恶魔的作风，所以最近不再有活动的可能性了，威尔，克劳福德通……”  
“别说出这个名字。”  
威尔抬头飞快的瞥去阿拉娜，直到在那张美丽又肮脏消瘦的脸上看到扭曲的愁容，才自责的低头，将自己的脸缩进头顶沉重的卷发深处——如果没有这场变故，六个月前他就该剃头了，还有胡茬——他的父亲曾戏称他的胡茬顽固得就像墙角的青苔，这个糟糕的比喻如今想来，只让威尔感觉自己像个长满霉菌的包袱，一个物件，什么都不是。  
这和战争无关，他是从出生就厌烦了自己继承自母亲的浓密卷发，凌乱，深暗，却会异常刺人的争来父亲的视线，基于一个男人对亡妻仅有的迷恋。

“她就像海上暴雨前积蓄力量的乌云，威尔，你有你母亲的性格，一模一样，我的男孩儿，留着它，留着它，它是你的骄傲……”

在格但斯克海湾干了半辈子渔夫的男人摸着威尔的脑袋，满口恶臭的喘了几分钟后便咽气了，临死前，那张枯槁的脸还试图吞下最后一口唾沫，吞下威尔刚用勺子灌进嘴里的牛奶，兑过水的，稀的像肥皂没有断供前每天清早丢掉的洗脸水。  
这后面的记忆在威尔脑中失去了，无论他怎样回想，都只剩下几段模糊的存在，例如‘父亲的手应当会从我头上滑落吧’这近乎推论死亡的画面，还有感情自体内消失的余痕——冷静理智的空白感，就像是你站在路边看一块从山峰高处滚落的巨石，跌入悬崖，去得粉碎、无影无踪，与己无关。  
接下来，画面中有了阿拉娜，威尔倒清楚这女人是忽然间破门而入，冲进他的世界。  
“法西斯！”  
她叫着，抓起他的手腕，手忙脚乱的带他奔出黑暗的小屋，逃进光明、却满是枪炮和尸体的街巷。威尔的耳朵被填满了各种各样的叫嚣，‘纳粹党’，‘元首万岁’，‘上帝！请保佑犹太人’，直到一阵机枪的扫射过后，大多数能分辨出言语的音节就被凭空降临的死寂覆盖了下去。  
他们和其余没咽气的市民很快被党卫军拎出布满弹痕的墙角，驱赶着前进。随后，更多沉默的人高举双手，零零散散、一瘸一拐的自四面八方加入他们的队伍。无声的人群在市镇中心的教堂下聚集，威尔呆滞的望了会儿教堂尖顶最高处的十字架，他的身体被太阳晒得灼热，他的嘴唇在发抖。  
一声枪响后，神父倒下了，零星的尖叫又止于一声送给上帝的空枪。  
威尔和阿拉娜紧握了彼此的双手，锁一样的将彼此拴在人群的最中央。他们很快被逐个推搡上卡车，去一个‘你不需要知道名字’的地方。

“……无外乎就是死吧。”

也不知是谁的叹息。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

但他们还没有死，还被囚在这名为‘比克瑙集中营’的地狱。纳粹在这片广阔的土地上修建了许多以性别分割、对面不相交叉的砖房区。威尔被丢进编号为‘BIId’的男监内，他在很长的时间内失去了阿拉娜的信息，他只知道单纯扣押自己的区域就有三百座木排房，数以万计的波兰人、俄罗斯人、甚至是英国、美国人嘈杂混乱的挤在一起，如同一只只待宰的羊羔。

“显而易见，你不是个纯种的犹太人。”  
与他同屋收编的俄罗斯人时常粗鲁的大笑着，向同屋人展示自己藏在衣襟里面的奥尔加勋章。他见到威尔第一面就举起半截的断指，指着威尔的头发。  
威尔没有点头，没有摇头，他的家庭教育不包括在乎这个。  
“我父亲是当地人。”  
“和我一样，斯拉夫人。”  
“是当地的穷人。”  
“既然关在这儿就都是穷光蛋了，一无所有。”那老兵浑浊的笑了，甩着黑白道相间的衣袖，“但你该幸运自己没有被关进专门的‘犹太营’，小子，你有没有听过希特勒本人的讲话，他说什么来着……‘雅利安人的最大对立面就是犹太人，犹太人是世界的敌人，一切邪恶事物的根源，一切灾祸的根子，人类生活秩序的破坏者……’”  
“可这不是真的。”  
“你说这操蛋的世界里还有什么是真的？”  
悲凉的反问换来悲伤的零星笑声后，威尔的嘴唇静止不动。他已经没了家人，失去了阿拉娜的消息，他猜测自己的生命形将耗尽，无力再为这摊乏善可陈的死亡灰烬再点燃什么新的火花。  
一切都会这样结束吗？他躺在冰凉的床板上呆了两天，不吃不喝，脑袋和身体都塞满了木然的灰。  
“快下来吃饭。”  
他闭着眼睛，几秒后，就听着老兵将他碗中的酸粥囫囵吞枣全倒进自己的肠子。

第三天，两个驾着机枪警卫兵毫无征兆的冲进来，抓起还在地上与人打趣的俄罗斯人拖拽出房门——“快滚出来！共产党！战犯！”那些德国人这样咒骂着——威尔猛地从床上坐起来，头昏眼花的同时是他的右臂与肩背被挨了扎实的几个警棍。  
“你得吃饭才行，年轻人。”  
在另一个室友将食物送到他手边的时候，威尔接下了自己的餐具，几滴泪水被当做食盐，融进这碗孤寡的汤水中间。食不知味，但尚可果脯。他缓慢的吮着碗里的冷水，望去昏暗房间内的每一张脸，厌恶的记下他们。  
这屋里有告密者。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

万幸的是，阿拉娜压下了嗓音，话语中有了谨小慎微的态度。  
“威尔，我听说三公里外还有另一个集中营，奥斯维辛，新来的恶魔就是从那里调来的。”  
“你认为他想要干什么呢，阿拉娜。”  
“鬼知道，但我认为我们很快就会明白……”  
“集合！集合！去广场接受训话！”  
突然嘹响的警哨与卫兵举起的机枪打断了阿拉娜，连同浸没了他们的人群也就此哄闹起来——到处都是孩子尖锐的哭泣，情眷家属的执手告别——阿拉娜望了眼四周各个绝望的脸，皱紧眉毛，双手抓上铁丝笼后冲威尔明亮的说道。  
“广场上见，威尔，阿比盖尔还活着，我们还活着，我相信克劳福……”  
她未完的话和鼻息间的热度随前涌的人急促流去了远处，威尔匆忙立起脚张望，却再次失去了对方。  
被围墙切割的天际线下，一座座由人的后脑和头皮组成的矮丘挤满了集中营土黄色的斜坡屋檐，更远处，三层楼高耸的岗哨塔上对称伫立了许多新的卫兵和枪口——这些纳粹正保护着对他们而言无比重要的东西——但在威尔看来，那无论是什么，谁，都必然不外乎是执行绞架的人，或在绞架上高歌的恶鬼。

 

TBC


End file.
